


the ideal vs. the real

by decayofanova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decayofanova/pseuds/decayofanova
Summary: Ren makes a comment. Takuto's horny brain can't let it go.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	the ideal vs. the real

_ Maruki-san, I think you’d make a good father. _

Takuto knows it had been an offhand comment. Just an assessment of the situation that occurred when they’d gone grocery shopping earlier. Takuto saw a mother who needed help with her toddler while she tried to get her newborn into a baby carrier. His boyfriend often said he had “helping hands” so maybe that was what prompted him to start playing with the kid so the mother could have some peace. 

But still, hours later, after they’d bought their food, returned home to make dinner, and now laid under the warm blankets of the kotatsu, Takuto couldn’t get it out of his head. They’d never really discussed kids. It remained something that was just too far off in their futures. Ren still needed to finish school and Takuto had just gotten tenure. It all was too soon to entertain the idea.

And yet.

Would he make a good father?

“Something on your mind?” Ren asks, not taking his grey eyes off the black and white cat on his lap. Takuto shakes his head in reply. 

“Nothing in particular,” he assures. Ren shoots a him a look that says he doesn't’ believe it one bit. But one of the wonderful things about Ren, among the countless other things that make the young man a fantastic partner, is that he never pushes. So Ren hums, to let Takuto know he’s been heard and they go back to relaxing under their kotatsu. 

Some time passes as they listen to the television while attending to their own tasks. Takuto going over applications for graduation, Ren kinda sorta studying for his own courses. It’s cozy, warm, and the soft patter of rain on the windows almost lulls Takuto to rest.

Until.

“Look, I feel as big as her.” When Takuto takes his eyes off the fourth paper in a row that has the wrong use of  _ their _ and  _ there _ to see whatever Ren is referencing, the poor man nearly chokes on his spit.

The woman was pretty, sitting to interview about her bitchy castmates, when Takuto spotted it. Really he could’ve been across the apartment and saw the large bump nestled between her hips, proudly shown off beneath her skintight dress. 

He’s seen pregnant women before, obviously, and he hadn’t ever thought of them in a way other than “oh wow you’re having a baby, congrats.” But something about how Ren rubs his hand across his own stomach, comically flat in comparison, that makes Takuto’s ears burn red. 

Maybe he’d had too much to drink at dinner.

“Seriously I ate so much hot pot babe, you’re going to have to roll me around for the rest of our lives.” Ren sits up from his spot, to the ire of his cat, and tightens his shirt around this midsection. It’s barely there, but sure enough, there’s a subtle roundness to Ren’s stomach. It doesn’t make any sense to put the two ideas together and make something...stimulating. There’s no way for Ren to  _ ever _ be pregnant, to nourish a life inside him, so why is it suddenly all that Takuto can think about?

“It’s fine, we’ll be sure to get the best pushchair money can buy,” Takuto replies to a giggling Ren. His eyes keep going to the softness of his stomach, the image of the woman on the tv. “You know I’ll always take care of you.” 

“I know you would, you treat me so well. But, Maruki-san,” Ren pouts, moving closer until he can wrap his arms around Takuto. “You’d still love me even if I were round as a planet right?” 

“Of course,” he replies honestly, leaning down to kiss Ren on the nose. “Round, square, even triangle shaped. You’d still be you.”

“Good answer.” Ren laughs before leaning in for another kiss. Takuto can’t understand why, he’s sure they both still taste like broth, but after pressing their lips together he thinks he gets the appeal. Ren’s lips are always so soft, so easy to nibble. When he closes his eyes it exaggerates his already long lashes and Takuto can’t help but think how absolutely doll-like the young man is. 

When Ren goes to slip his tongue in Takuto’s mouth, the brunette slides his hands over the dip in Ren’s waist. Far be it from him to turn down affection from his beloved. Ren scoots in closer, all soft hums and whines as they kiss. It’s gentle like the rain outside. A steady push and pull of tongues, only growing in heat and want as Ren finds his way into Takuto’s lap.

“Takuto,” he moans softly against his lips in the hazy way Takuto loves. “Let’s do it.” Maruki jolts under the unabashed roll of Ren’s hips against his, making his cock quickly harden in his pants. Thin fingers take off his glasses and place them gently on the table before running through thick brown waves and tugging. 

“Someone is in a mood today,” Takuto teases as he goes to unbutton Ren’s pants, breath catching in his throat when his fingers reach to find them already undone. He feels that swell of Ren’s stomach from before and suddenly there’s not enough air in the room. 

Ren guides Takuto’s hands over his stomach, skin soft beneath the thin dusting of hair from his happy trail. Takuto swallows when Ren guides him once more to feel the wet tip of his cock at the band of his boxers. 

“I just want to make you feel nice,” Ren replies sweet as sin. He huffs when Takuto’s grip tightens around his length and starts to slowly tug up and down, nearly gliding from how much Ren’s leaking. “You take such good care of me after all—  _ ah! _ “ Takuto loves the pleasure soaked words his boyfriend babbles when he’s aroused. The begging, the pleading, the near worship Ren sings in his ear when Takuto has him bent in half in their bed. 

But today he can't get the swirling thoughts from earlier out of his head. And he’s starting to become concerned how the ideas of  _ care, father, round,  _ do nothing to make him any softer. 

His little intuitive beast of a partner never misses anything though and Takuto knows he’s doomed the moment he sees that cruel little smirk. “What are you thinking about?”

Takuto wraps his other arm around Ren’s back to pull him even closer. Placing open mouthed kisses along a slender pale neck, knowing it’ll bruise so pretty in the morning. He can’t answer because he’ll say something stupid like “I want to put a baby in you” and that’ll kill the mood faster than when Mona sneaks in and meows at them mid-session. So instead, he wraps their lengths together, both slick and wet and heated, pulls and pulls, encouraged by every moan he gets.

“Just how beautiful you are,” Takuto hums along Ren’s hairline, kissing his temple, his brow, everywhere his lips can reach. “I could watch you fall apart just like this.” The sweet words make Ren shudder and gasp as Takuto squeezes tighter over both their heads, precum leaking even more. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I’ll play however you want, just keep going.” Ren’s hips thrust into Takuto’s grip and despite all his bravado, he can see the younger man is affected by their steady motion. They’ve done this enough times he’s sure they’re both familiar with their tells. The way Ren’s nails dig into his shoulders and tug at his scalp. How slim thighs tighten around him as they thrust harder into the tight hold giving him pleasure. Just as he’s sure they’ll both reach the end Takuto feels a fist grab his shirt.

“W-wait, hang on,” and Takuto slows before stopping. Both men are tangled together, trying to catch their breath, when he feels Ren start to slide off his lap. He intertwines his fingers with Takuto's, pulling him down until he’s over Ren’s body. “You get on top I’m still full.” 

_ Full. Care. Round.  _

Shit. 

“You sure you’re good? I can just,” Takuto makes a crude gesture with his hand that gets a snicker out of his Ren. 

“No way, I wanna feel you inside me, Takuto,” Ren is sure to punctuate each syllable of his name with a kiss to his knuckles. 

“As you wish.” Takuto replies using his free hand to tug the rest of Ren’s pants and smiling once his flushed cock springs free. It’s shiny and red and looks so kissable, but history has taught Takuto that when Ren is ready to have sex it’s best to get on with the show. 

“Do you have— of course.” Takuto laughs as Ren pulls out the lube he must have been keeping under the kotatsu. 

“Never hurts to be prepared,” Ren says with a shrug before handing the travel sized bottle over. “I’m still a little loose from last night so don’t feel the need to hold back, okay Maruki-sensei?”

The honorific makes Takuto’s cheeks go pink. Of course Ren had a teacher/student on his miles long list of kinks. And if Takuto was really honest with himself it made sense with how often the boy would come to his office back in high school and even now with them at the same university.

“You want to play sensei today? My precious little pupil?” Takuto breathes softly, sinking one finger down to the knuckle into his lover’s soft hole. Ren moans quietly at the intrusion but doesn’t lose the smug look on his face. 

“Not particularly,” he teases. “But I know you’re thinking of something and won’t tell me. You know you can be honest with me right? Ah! Takuto that’s cold!”

Maruki doesn’t reply as he squirts more lube on his finger and slides a second one in. Ren is still loose enough that it might be overkill but he’d rather be cautious than accidentally hurt him. Takuto starts an easy rhythm with opening Ren back up and tries his best to ignore the pleading moans of  _ faster, faster, fuck I’m ready, come on! _

Takuto uses his not sticky hand to stroke Ren’s reddened cheek, cupping his face even as he pouts.

“Let me take care of you and then I’ll do it just the way you like, okay?”

Takuto thinks he sees genuine sparkles in Ren’s eyes. 

“Maruki-san takes the best care of me,” Ren coos as Takuto fingers him open. The younger man becomes so pliant, so easy to move that Takuto can’t catch his breath. The absolute trust Ren shows in him that he can just submit and know that Takuto will do as he says, that he’ll take care of everything, fuck it’s making him dizzier with want.

When Takuto is three fingers deep in Ren, and the poor boy is nearly tearing off his bicep at the near abuse of his prostate, he deems them ready to continue. Takuto looks to Ren expectantly but he just shakes his head, curls spilling across the floor.

“I want to feel it all.”

The idea of no condom pushes just the right button somewhere in Takuto’s head. Heats him from top to bottom as he slicks leftover lube along his own cock. He’s so hard, so sensitive after waiting for so long. Still he nudges his fleshy tip over Ren’s loose rim because he loves to see his pretty boy pout. 

“Takuto, c’mon, I need you,” Ren whines, throwing his arms around broad shoulders and tugging the brunette down. “Don’t tease me.” 

The closeness of their bodies allows Takuto to feel Ren’s soft stomach again and he hates how it almost makes him blow his load right there. 

_ So round. So full. Fill him more. _

He pushes into Ren with one hard shove, earning a loud moan, before digging teeth into the shoulder that exposed itself from such a rough entrance. 

“This what you want?” He grits after abusing Ren’s tender flesh. “I try and make it nice and you always want me to be mean.” 

“I’m sorry, Takuto, please,” Ren’s voice has gone breathy as Takuto drives his hips in long, deep thrusts. It’s like he’s trying go as far inside as possible, like if he doesn’t fuck into Ren with his entire being neither of them will be satisfied. Ren is so hot, so soft, so wet, so fucking good for him. He deserves this. Takuto grips around Ren’s thigh, pushing it further into his chest, opening him even more and the change in position makes Ren scream.

“There,  _ fuck, _ there don’t stop, fuck me like this!” 

“So demanding,” Takuto groans between sucking hickies along Ren’s collarbone but he doesn’t slow his hips at all. There isn’t a chance in hell with how Ren’s practically gripping him in. “Such a greedy little thing. Someone needs to teach you manners.”

Tucking his ankles around his older lover’s back, Ren is sure to pitch his voice as high as he can. 

“Takuto, I love you,” he whines. It’s so cute how after all this time, such a small show of affection can make Maruki blush. He kisses Ren gently, grinding his hips into his lover’s prostate and making him jerk from how close he’s getting.

“I love you too Ren,”

“Then I think we’re ready, don’t you?”

Takuto looks down at Ren, hair and eyes wild, cheeks flushed with want, before he nods, not exactly sure what he’s agreed too. It’s all Ren needs before he pulls Maruki even closer, fucking back onto the steady motion of his hips.

He cards fingers through chestnut waves, sure to make sure his spit slick lips can reach Takuto’s ear. 

“Fuck me pregnant Takuto,” Ren groans then shrieks as Takuto’s hips drive into him harder. Smile bright on his face as he fills with satisfaction at deciphering his boyfriend’s hidden desire. “Don’t you want to see me full?  _ Fuck _ , c’mon don’t you love me? Breed me, please!” 

Ren holds on as Takuto’s entire demeanor changes. His boyfriend’s hips thrusting into him with one goal in mind and that’s the impossible task of making sure Ren is pregnant when he’s through with him.

“That what you want? Want a little baby?” Ren squeaks as Takuto babbles above him and squeezes his thigh even tighter. Even Ren can’t deny the curl of his toes when the man rubs a hand down his sensitive stomach, rubbing against the roundness left over from their dinner. It shouldn’t feel this good, but the idea of playing into a kink he didn’t even know Takuto had? It’s absolute bliss.

“I want...I want it,” he cries, when Takuto’s hand reaches his cock once more and Ren is gone with two tugs, clamping down on the thick length pistoning inside. Not once letting up and making his orgasm go even longer. 

“That’s it baby, you gotta cum so it takes” Takuto doesn’t know why the image of Ren, stuffed and round and glowing, is what makes him cum harder than he ever has in his life. But it does. It makes him push as hard as he can into his boyfriend, flooding him with streak after streak of cum. He wants to make sure Ren’s pleasure lasts because for some reason he remembers that when mothers orgasm it helps open them up easier for pregnancy to stick.

When he finally gets past the haze of his own release, Takuto realizes how crazy that sounds, still high off endorphins he leans down to kiss Ren once more, happiness buzzing in his brain as his cum leaks out around the thick girth of his cock.

“You knock me up good?”

“Guess we’ll see in nine months.”

The young man smiles against his mouth before leaning up to nuzzle their noses together. 

“You could’ve told me you were into something like this.”

“I swear I didn’t know until fifteen minutes ago.”

When they clean up later Takuto will have to ask Ren exactly how he picked up on his latent breeding kink. As for now, he maneuvers them back under the warmth of the kotatsu, not caring about the seed dripping across both of them. Takuto holds Ren close, a large hand over the younger man’s distended stomach, as he snoozes. He’s glad Ren is just as open minded about this as he is with everything else. 

After all, it’s rare to make a baby on the first try. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Lyon for letting me mess with this idea.  
> Let me know what you think :3


End file.
